


drown

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: based on a dream i had last night





	

**Author's Note:**

> god game you really shouldnt punish the player for not a-supporting kaze ch.15 was bullshit

My head is spinning...

A village?

There's people staring at me. Wolfskin?

The world is spinning...I'm spinning...

I end up in a small shop...everyone I know is there...

And...

Kaze?

But...he died...

He comes closer...

“This is fake...it's mispelled...I...want to leave forever...”

“I will leave everything...” Jakob? But...

Why is everything here even happening?

I wanted to marry you both...it was too late for you to ask, Kaze...

I feel like i'm in the wrong...

No...all my friends...

don't leave me...

D̨̥̗̣̥͍̞̰̳̮͖̱̪͋̆̄ͪͨ̃͆̾͂̈́̐͐͌ͩ́͢0̴͎̟̦̖͔̭̤͕͓ͪ̊͗̓̅̽͌ͨ̌̈́̋̓̀̑͒̚͢N̡̫̗̬̝̰̘̰̺̫̔͌̓̍̽ͧ̔̈ͧ͒̔͊͠"͚̠̻̥͖͉͙̻̥̱̼̪̟͎̩̭̜̬̰̇̀ͭ͗̕̕͡͝t̸̨͚͈͎̰̱̥̤̝̟͍̰̙͔̼̥ͭ̄̇̑̆͋ͬ̎ͧͦͤ̑ͤ̅ͮ̍͒ͅt̵̸̨͙̦͇̥̬̲̫͚̖̪̫̪̘͈̭͎͙̋̉̾̂̂ͪ̑͢͞ͅt̨̠͚͔̺̩͓̝̤͓̼̦͖̠̰̪̱͑̽͋ͦ͆̾ͬ̄̿͋̅̾ͤͫͪ̇̏͑̒͜͝͠͡ ͤͯ̓ͤ̔͐̉ͭ̂̀̚͝͡͏̜͕̫̫̺͎̭̣̯͉̪̦̻͖L̨̍͗̆̍ͪ̉҉͉͚̰3̹͓̜̱͉̙͎̥̟͚̯̞ͥ͊ͬ̅ͣ͘͝@̊͌̏͂͑͢͏̶̺̝͚͔̙͈͕͘͟ͅV̜̯͖̟͍̝̭̹͙͙̤̯͈̀ͬ̀͋͊̀́̕ͅV̨͖̥̥̘̙̖̊ͭ̂ͮ̋̾̄̊̿̔̊ͨ͢ͅV̶̧̫̥̦͖̯͍̞̗͙̖̝̳̞͖̥̥̈̈́͐̽͋ͮ̓́̄͞E̡͈͚̫̫̬̘̥̗̮͚̖̬͉̯̼̯͛̍̔̊̒͑͞ͅ ̴̧̛̦̰̦̌̈́͊͠M̶̸̳̳̼̱͔̮̰͖̟͈̬̟͙̼̟̰ͨ̎̆ͩ̓̅̐͢ͅ3̸̨͈̺̤̼͉̱̩̟̺͙͖̮͚͗ͣ̓̌͋̋̃̋̄͒͢͢͜3̛̻̮̬̟̯̩̜̬̤͈͎̱̠̏ͤ͗̍ͣͦͯͥ̉̅ͨ͝ͅ3̷͎͖͚̻͇̤̖̣̜̗̦̹͓̳ͮͧ͗̏ͬͨ̌ͮ̉̏ͩ̓͆ͯ͠͡3̛ͬͤ̿̓͐̔͋ͯ̑͡͞҉̠͈̝̪̤̩̣̳͎͕͚̀3̷̴̉ͣ̽̂̔̃̀҉͈̤̙̤̦͚̲̱͚͙3ͩ̌͛ͨ́ͭ̏͑͋͌̈́̾̔͊̚͞҉̴̨̟̖̻͍̘̀3̷͕̖͎̙̹̠̲̱̮ͣ͒̓͂͂͛̿ͩ̃̈́ͫ̑̒͗͞3̶̨̻̦̻̱͇͚̫͓̥̯͎̪̩̹̝̪̃̑̆͑ͬ̏̃̃̐͊̿̋͊̅͊͢͢͠ͅ ̸̶̛̲̙͎͖͇̩̼͇͚̪̟̟͚̀̓ͮ̊̓͘͝N̴̵̫̗̹̭̘̹͇͎̑̌̈́ͯ̾̆͋ͭͮ̋ͭͩͦ̋ͥͅǪ̶̴̳̰̰̞͙̭̻̤͌̔́͛̆̓ͫ̕͟ 

 

I pinch myself, telling myself that this is all a dream...

“Lina! Wake up!”

I'm trying...

And I do wake up.

“Lina! Are you alright?”

I turn around to see Ryoma. My husband.

“I'm fine...I just had a nightmare. That's all.”

“That's good to hear, honey. Get back to sleep, now. It's not morning yet.”

“Alright...”

But before I do, I shed a tear, thinking about Jakob and how he must have felt deep down when I married Ryoma...and how Kaze died...and how I felt I was in the wrong for not growing closer with him enough. Hinoka wasn't able to save us both...but looking deeper into it, I felt like I should have been the one to fall to my death.

I hate my life.


End file.
